


As You Wish

by randolhllee



Series: For the Mission [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randolhllee/pseuds/randolhllee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw gets a little tied up, and Root takes the opportunity to discuss a classic film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Blurring the Lines."

“Do you think we need a secondary safe word?”

“Root…”

“And I know earlier I said I wouldn’t bite much, but I’m not _bound_ to that.” Root grinned at her own pun, but Shaw only groaned with annoyance. “Thoughts?” Root regarded Shaw laid out before her as she mused, barely able to stifle her smirk as Shaw tugged on the bonds Root had just finished tying moments before.

“ _I will kill you_ ,” Shaw threatened as menacingly as she could given her rather compromising position.

“You keep saying that, Sameen,” Root purred. “I do not think it means what you think it means.”

Shaw narrowed her eyes at Root’s stilted pronunciation. “Did you just quote The Princess Bride at me?” she asked disapprovingly.

“Your favorite movie, Shaw?” Root propped herself up, one elbow one either side of Shaw’s ribcage, chin on her hands. Though Shaw bucked her hips in irritation, the hacker showed no signs of imminent movement. In fact, she looked quite comfortable.

“No,” Shaw said with a hint of a pout.

Root raised her eyebrows and smiled innocently. “I’m just asking. Seems like you know it pretty well.”

“Everyone knows that line,” Shaw argued grumpily.

“Can you do the marriage speech in that voice?” Root asked with glee.

Shaw glared up at the other woman. “You have some weird turn-ons, you know that?”

“Says the woman tied to a bed.” Root ran a finger along Shaw’s shoulder and tucked an errant lock of hair behind Shaw’s ear.

“If you have a problem with that, then maybe you should untie me,” Shaw suggested sarcastically.

Root grinned happily. “Had enough already, Shaw?”

“I haven’t had any,” Shaw grumbled. “You settled in to talk about stupid movies.”

“I’m sorry,” Root said, although her voice contained no hint of apology. She lowered her head and started biting her way across Shaw’s collarbone, causing Shaw’s head to fall back. Then she stopped and looked up at Shaw, as if considering something.

“What now?” Shaw groaned, looking down at Root with annoyance.

“You just remind me of Wesley, a bit.”

“Oh, really?” Shaw rolled her eyes and let her head fall back again, for less appealing reasons this time. “Why?” Her voice was resigned, and Root grinned.

“He’s got a lot of skills. He’s strong,” at this she started on Shaw’s neck, “he’s good with weapons,” Shaw’s heartbeat was increasing despite herself, “excellent at hand-to-hand combat.”

“I’m not much for swords though,” Shaw managed to get out. She had so far controlled her throat, but lost that control when Root’s hands went to work, gripping and stroking and scratching.

“I should hope not,” Root murmured wickedly, her head coming up to look Shaw in the eye.

“Not. What. I. Meant,” Shaw replied in as exasperated a tone as she could muster. “Would you get on with it?” she demanded when Root only looked at her fondly.

“As you—“

“If you say ‘as you wish’ to me I swear to God I will snap these ties and choke you to death with them!” Root noted that Shaw’s eyes were doing that sexy murderous thing they did that she particularly enjoyed. Instead of replying, Root flashed her eyes and put her lips to Shaw’s.

“You know,” she whispered, moving down Shaw’s neck, “it’s a fitting metaphor.”

“What is?” Root was gratified to hear that Shaw’s voice was strained with arousal.

“When you rode that bike all the way to Jersey—“ Root let her voice trail off and attacked Shaw’s body with her mouth again, not sure that she wanted to tell Shaw the entirety of her thoughts.

“Yeah?” Shaw gasped. Her breathing was harsher and her muscles were tensed under Root’s hands.

“I felt like I was falling. And you caught me,” Root admitted, stopping and looking up Shaw’s body at the other woman.

Shaw shifted slightly, craning her head to look down. “So I’m Wesley and you’re Buttercup?”

Root smiled hesitantly. “I guess so.” She was nervous, unsure of how Shaw would respond to the conclusion her argument had reached.

“I don’t buy it.” Shaw’s eyes were narrowed, and Root’s heart sank.

“Oh?” she asked flirtatiously, her voice belying the disappointment she felt.

“Fezzik caught Buttercup, and I am _so_ not Fezzik.”

Root laughed, partly from Shaw’s humor and partly from relief. She acted as though she was considering Shaw’s response for a moment.

“Yeah, John’s more the Fezzik of the team,” she said finally.

Shaw reminded her that her feet were not restrained by kicking her in the shin. “We’re not casting a remake. Come on, I’m not waiting forever.”

Root happily obliged, but even as her mouth made its way closer and closer to its goal, she managed to get in the last word.

“As you wish, Sameen.” Root figured that she would pay for it later, but she prided herself on the fact that Shaw was too… _occupied_ with other matters at that particular moment to care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to make everyone happier (after I apparently destroyed several souls with "The Hanging Tree"- sorry about that)! The Princess Bride makes everything better. Enjoy, and let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
